Enthralling Encounter
by KittKat
Summary: Miharu begins attending Alya Academy, and comes across a very special someone. Perhaps the one he has forgotten...SPOILERS ch. 47 on.
1. Seductive

A/N: So, moar smut? Yesh! Some crack too. This shall be another multi-chaptered fic (though I'm sure it won't exceed 2 or 3 chapters...hurr).

Read away and enjoy~ ^^

* * *

The sound of four-inch heeled, white boots echoed in the now quiet entrance of Kouga's Alya Academy. Soft, dark brown locks danced in the air as they made their way to the first hour of class.

With an innocent smile, the student opened the door to the classroom. The teacher looked over, knowing this was his new student.

"Everyone, we have a new member of the academy," he stated to the class, half of which were falling asleep, "Miharu Rokujou, right?"

"Yes," affirmed Miharu, "Please be kind to me," he said to his fellow classmates.

A girl with black-rimmed glasses looked up from her paper and broke the pencil she was chewing on. It was Subaru, and her face held an alarmed expression as she gazed at the sight before her. The holder of Shinrabanshou; her adorable "little brother," dressed in the girl's uniform.

"Mi-Miharu...you..." Miharu gave her a cute smile and her face fell back onto her paper as she blushed.

The teacher, completely fooled into thinking this was a female student before him, offered that she could sit wherever there was a free seat.

There were two of them. Both spotted right next to two cute looking boys. One of the boys appeared to be older though. Seeing him, Subaru, and a few other older looking people, Miharu figured this was a mixed class, or perhaps they had failed Calculus a couple times...which wouldn't be a surprise.

He decided on taking the seat next to the older boy. Not only was he a little more attractive looking, he had been eyeballing Miharu from the corner of his deep blue eye.

Miharu received some stares as he walked down the aisle, and he could even hear some boys whispering to eachother on how cute the new girl was. He smirked and held in a giggle from his accomplished technique. He finally made his way to the free desk and sat down. His ninja senses could pinpoint that the handsome upperclassmen in the seat from behind was watching him. He wanted to turn around to introduce himself personally but waited on this boy to begin introductions. It never happened though.

The school bell rang, and the second hour of class would soon begin. Miharu yawned and stood up, still in between the desk and chair. The older boy walked passed him, and Miharu noticed he was wearing glasses. He thought to himself how good he looked with them on.

As the hijutsu holder made his way out of the class door, he was grabbed by the arm from a familiar face.

"Miharu, wh-what is this?" demanded Subaru with a red and disturbed face, "When I heard you were really going to attend Alya, I didn't think you'd use your looks to cosplay as a girl!"

"Heh, but it's fun," Miharu said with his eyes half-opened, "What's wrong? Do you think all of the boys will 'attack' me? Maybe even some girls?"

"Seems to be your objective...especially with those shoes, and how your skirt's length is not that far from everyone seeing whatever is underneath it..."

"I just want to have fun for my first day of school. See you later, Subaru," he admitted with a smile and trotted off to his next class. Subaru put a hand to her head and simply turned the other way to go to her next class as well as drop off some documents at the student counsel's office.

After two more academic courses, it was time for Taijutsu. Boys and girls were divided in this class, which disappointed Miharu because he wanted to be with the guys...especially since he noticed the mysterious boy he sat in front of in first hour was present. He hadn't seen his crush at all in between then and now.

From the doorway, it appeared everyone but him was dressed properly and ready to begin the class, so he thought he could sneak into the boy's locker room and change without being spotted. Something halted him from accomplishing that at the moment, however.

"Hey, Sweetie." Miharu turned his head and looked up to see a tall and kind of butch upperclassmen, holding out a red rose.

"You wanna go into the locker room and have a good time?" He inquired with a greedy smile. Miharu plastered timidness on his cute face; he knew how to handle these circumstances.

"Wh-why would you ask me that? We haven't even formally greeted each other, or gone out on a date...You're terrible! So selfish and mean!" Miharu whimpered as his lips curled and eyes teared up.

The older male's mouth gaped open, along with the rose withering. He backed away nervously at such words and the sight of this girl crying. Turning around and walking off, he twitched some and scratched at his head with both hands. Miharu's face transformed into an expression of indifference. He shrugged his shoulders and walked off into the boy's locker area, little demon wings flapping on his back.

He entered the room and saw that it was indeed free. He changed out of the uniform as fast as he could and the clothes in a locker. After putting on his _hakama_, he messed up his hair a bit. He figured he could pass as a whole other student, a male student that is. It's not that he didn't look like a boy, it's just that he obviously resembled a girl very much.

"Thanks for my devious looks, Mom," he whispered contently to himself.

He made his way out to the gymnasium, where he saw _him_. Miharu blushed brightly, and that was okay since the boy didn't notice Miharu was in view.

"You there!" shouted the Taijutsu Teacher, "You're late, and I already took attendance."

"Excuse me, Sir. I'm new and some rude student gave me the wrong directions to this room," Miharu lied, trying to look let down.

"You're...excused. What is you're name?" Miharu took a moment to think. Besides his crush, there were other familiar faces who didn't notice who he really was. Giving his real name would surely cause an uproar.

"My name is...Yukio Maruno." It worked for him, considering he was getting his way right now.*

"Alright then. Now, get into single file rows guys. We're going to review some moves today," instructed the teacher. Miharu took a place in the far left row. His soulmate came over to stand in the row right next to him. As he made his attempts to follow his new teacher, he peered from the corner of his eye at how gracefully the other boy executed the moves. He was definitely the best fighter in the class. Miharu didn't go unnoticed for long though...

"I see you looking at me."

Miharu's eyes went wide and he set on looking at the floor. He would have pointed out the fact that he had done the same thing a few hours back, but then that would reveal that he was..."her".

Miharu then glanced right at him, and gulped, "You're moves are amazing..." He almost blushed from saying that. His little teen aged mind took the statement out of context. He hoped the taller male wasn't thinking of it like that.

"Thanks. I'm one of the top fighters here," he said with no hint of bragging, and a smile; a sweet smile. Miharu nearly melted into to.

Both of them said nothing more and continued on with their moves. Miharu honestly wanted to rip off that boy's clothes, but had to contain himself.

Now, it was time for showers. Miharu was one of the first to walk into the locker room. Looking around to try and find his crush, Miharu discovered he was no where to be seen. It confused him, so he just sighed and disrobed, walking to into the big shower.

After he finished, he wrapped the towel he dried himself off with around his waist. He sat around until no one was left in the room in order to change.

The forest-eyed boy traveled back to his locker. He grabbed a couple thousand yen out of his wallet for lunch hour. There weren't many students left in the halls now, and he could hear someone running...and panicking.

"I'm gonna be late and all the saury** will be eaten!"

"Gau..." Miharu smiled and made a 'hmph' sound before turning around to greet the crazed teen. Gau nearly ran passed him as he halted. He looked dumbfounded.

"You...look a lot like this guy I know."

"I am that guy," Miharu revealed with a big, insincere grin.

"Oh yeah! I didn't remember you were arriving here today. B-but...why are you wearing that?" asked Gau with a very questioning expression on his face.

"Because it's entertaining," Miharu disclosed, looking apathetic.

"Uhh...Okay. Well, come and sit with my group in the cafeteria. It'll be fun, especially when you get to use your tricks on them." Gau took Miharu's hand and practically dragged him to the cafeteria.

Lunch was pretty boring for Miharu. Gau was amusing to watch, but posing as a girl caused him to receive more phone numbers from both girls and guys then he could handle. He took the small pieces of bunched up paper and dropped them into a garbage can when no one was looking. He headed to the girl's restroom to take off his boots and rub his aching feet.

Once there he could hear a guy's groan from one of the stalls...He then heard a 'mmm, like it baby' from a female. A zipper could be heard closing, and afterwards, a boy and girl student emerged from the small space. Miharu froze in place. As the two anonymous students walked passed him, the boy turned his head and laughed quietly while the girl noisily cleared her throat.

Once Miharu was by himself, he giggled slightly and then went into a stall other than the one where those other two kids were...experimenting.

After catering to his toes, he was off to Japanese Lit class. He entered one of the enclosed stairwells. Miharu simply stood on the ground as other students rushed up and down the stairs.

The warning bell rang, but the boy kept his place. He could see a pair of legs from underneath the stairwell. He bent to the side to peer between the steps. His stomach fluttered as he saw no one other than the raven-haired beauty. He was finishing up a novel whist wearing those glasses...

It was just the two of them, so Miharu thought he would play a little game. He knew this seductive upperclassmen felt the same way he did. He walked slowly over to where the other male sat, trying to be obvious. He loosened the grip on his literature and science books; they fell onto the floor.

"Ohh...I dropped my books," Miharu whined.

The man of mystery looked up from his book, spotting his precious gem.

"Let me help you with those," he offered to Miharu as he got to his feet.

"No no. It's fine. I can pick up the books on my own." Turning his head which held an innocent smile, he bent over slowly, his skirt flying up.

The old boy's eyes grew twice in size. He was completely fixated on the sight before him of Miharu's smooth ass being hugged by girl's underwear. It wasn't a thong, nor was it lace, but it was probably one of the top kinkiest panties ever sewn up. It was a peach color etched with bananas and cherries. The black-haired male couldn't help himself but to crouch to the level of Miharu's behind.

The brown-haired devil licked his lips and got onto his hands and knees, "Do you like what you see?" he asked in the most innocent manner possible, turning his head back to face the other student.

"Yes...I would like to see more."

"Do you know what I know about me?" Miharu rocked his hips with ease.

"If it is what I think you know..." And with that, Miharu turned over and positioned himself where his forearms supported him. He undid the clasps of his skirt and laid the garment down. His crush, already knowing his true gender, noticed the round curve in the front of his underwear. Their eyes met again.

"Hey...someone will probably show up here. Follow me."

Miharu made a small pout and got off the cool floor, taking the other boy's hand. He was directed into a room right underneath the stairway.

The boy opened the door and turned on the light. It was a room that was more narrow than wide and it had some shelves. It looked to be a janitor's closet, yet it was cleared and quite clean.

"Is this used anymore?" asked the younger teen.

"For the past 2 weeks or so, no."

There was a chair in the room, which the azure-eyed boy sat Miharu onto. He got onto his knees. His eyes locked with Miharu's, and his face got closer and he was blushing; actually looking rather shy. With each of their eager breaths hitting one another's noses, the older boy closed in and began his and Miharu's first kiss. The hijutsu possessor leaned down into those soft, perfect lips. His sweet crush's one hand caressed Miharu's cheek while the other brushed through his hair. Miharu mewled in appreciation and placed his arms around the other's back.

The tall male licked at Miharu's lips, which parted themselves for the invitation. Their tongues danced tenderly together as this new experience took place.

'It feels so nice...tasting him,' the young ninja thought. He never felt the need to get this close to someone, other than the person he could no longer remember...

Miharu acted on undoing the buttons of his tight jacket. He was able to slide it off pretty well while his lips were still in contact with his beloved's. He wasn't sure if the room was hot, he was hot, or both. The young boy could feel saliva trickling down his chin, and it turned him on even more. Both boy's breathing was getting heavy, so their lips separated.

"I liked your kiss..." the older boy said to Miharu. The words made the butterflies inside the young ninja flutter even further.

"And...I liked your's. It made me feel different...happy," he said shyly, "...What's your name?"

"I'm Yoite, Miharu." Both giggled a bit from the response. It was quite humorous that Yoite knew Miharu's name since the beginning of day, yet hours later and after a kiss Miharu finally knew his. For the younger boy, the name also sounded familiar.

"Ah, really? I know someone who had a black cat named Yoite. He was really sweet, but he ran away a couple months ago..."

"Maybe he just has something important to take care of."

"Yeah," Miharu laughed shallowly. The laughter came from both Yoite's silly reason and the fact that the older boy's eyes averted to his crotch...revealing his erection tugging tightly against the small panties. Miharu's face reddened once again. He was slightly embarrassed from becoming so aroused from a kiss.

Yoite slowly lifted his hands off where they lay on Miharu's hips and he knelt closer to the floor again. Miharu blushed and Yoite had a rather serious look on his face. The boy tucked two fingers from each hand underneath the cotton garment and brought it up and over Miharu's excitement. The younger boy winced in pain as the fabric brushed against himself. Yoite proceeded in gliding them off of Miharu's skinny legs and placed them on the arm of the chair.

Yoite's soft, pale hand wrapped itself around Miharu's hard-on, almost instinctively. He used his other hand to pull the black stockings covering Miharu's thighs down some so he could rub and heat up the bare skin. Miharu moaned from the touches he was being given; Yoite smiled. The forest-eyed boy's legs now rested themselves over Yoite's broad shoulders and hips rolled with the strokes from the skilled boy's large hand. Miharu panted now to the wonderful sensations. It wasn't too much longer until Yoite cupped his mouth over the head of the Miharu's leaking cock, sliding his head up and down completely to make the hard flesh disappear over and over.

Miharu cried, feeling the older boy's big tongue roll and twirl over him. He was sweaty now and reached out his hand, gripping Yoite's soft, raven locks. Yoite moaned and unintentionally chuckled from the response. He moved his mouth away from Miharu's member, only to take his tongue and slide it up from base to tip while looking into Miharu's half-liddded eyes.

"Yoite...Yoite," the young ninja panted, amazed by the skill from such a sweet boy. Yoite proceeded to taste the clear fluid oozing from the member's tip whist rubbing the boy's thighs with both hands. He then positioned his head lower to take the round pouch below Miharu's length into his mouth and release hot, moist breaths upon it. The younger boy lulled his dazed head back and forth. He felt so close to something more amazing than the treatment he was receiving at the moment. Yoite brought his head back up and settled on vigorously sucking the bright head of the arousal.

With a buck of his hips and a crackled groan, Miharu's seed spurted out and ran down his excited length. Yoite's tongue licked up the white fluid, closing his eyes and looking peaceful.

Miharu caught his breath and watched Yoite grab his underwear and slide them gently back on him. The blue-eyed boy stood and Miharu followed in suit. He gazed up at Yoite, smiling with frosted eyes. Yoite pulled the boy into a gentle embrace, which Miharu returned with pink cheeks. His heart danced to the warmth and smell of the taller male.

"You...feel how I do, right?" Miharu asked while his mouth was against Yoite's chest.

"I feel it more than you could imagine." Miharu snuggled his chest to from the response. He didn't want to leave this boy's side. He was so drawn to him from the start but couldn't understand why just yet.

"Hey, Sai!" Both boy's ears perked up to the commotion outside the door.

"Look. I found a skirt! Hahaha!"

########################################

* - Yukio means "snowy boy" and apparently that he gets what he wants

**-a fish that is Gau's favorite food

Hope you enjoyed. Review please~


	2. Lovely

A/N: Here it be~. In case anyone gets confused, the name "Yukio" our little devil used last chapter was for when he was "disguising" himself as a boy. The name itself is masculine, and "Miharu" is actually a girl's name (hahaha Kamatani), so he can get away with using it when he's dressed up. And...the school does not investigate this stuff, harhar.

Beta read by Kalana Fox. It was also her idea to have the scenario of Miharu dressed as a girl and seducing Yoite at Alya made into a story, x3.

* * *

The grip around Yoite's torso was loosened as Miharu's breathing stopped for a moment. The two unfamiliar male students laughed stupidly outside the door, and Miharu placed his hand on the top of his head. He hoped his skirt would not get stolen as he had no back-up. Him getting in more trouble than he already was for skipping literature class from being seen with this underwear outright exposed counterbalanced any embarrassment he'd have.

It wasn't much longer until footsteps could be heard moving up the stairs.

"Um..." Miharu spoke up.

"I'll go out there and see what's up, okay?" assured the taller boy. Making the door ajar, he peeked out. His book still lay on the floor with his glasses on top of it, and Miharu's skirt and books were still present as well.

"Every thing's fine, Miharu," Yoite said with a smile. Miharu sighed and walked out, buttoning up his jacket. He bent down on his knees and sat on the floor to put the skirt back on promptly, then picked up his stuff.

"My literature book isn't here..."

"Oh...sorry. I didn't notice."

"It's fine, Yoite. It's my fault...but I enjoyed that fault, " Miharu said as he directed his head at Yoite and chuckled.

Yoite made a crooked smile and blushed. His suppressed feelings for the younger teen came out so quickly. He was glad he could stop himself from going any further than he did back there, however. He looked up to a clock on the wall; there was still plenty of time left for class. He took out a batch of sticky notes and a pen from his coat pocket and wrote something down on one.

"You know...I really feel like I know you," Miharu admitted suddenly.

"I thought so. Same goes for me," Yoite fibbed. He knew Miharu. He didn't _feel like_ he did.

"Come on. Let's go to Japanese Literature," he said.

"Do you go to the same classroom as me?" asked Miharu with sparkles in his eyes.

"If we're going to the same class, it's possible. We were reading this novel," Yoite pointed out as he picked up the novel he was finishing earlier.

Indeed the two boys attended the same class. The younger one's nerves wore on him a bit as one of them had to muster up an excuse as to why they were over 20 minutes late before sliding open that door. Miharu opened it and his gaze met with the floor like he was scared of something. He took Yoite's hand, and both of them walked in.

"...After his first work, he—Mr. Koudo? Why are you so late?" inquired the female teacher.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sayako. This girl who attends our class was being harassed in the halls, and I had to report it to the Principal. All of us were in his office," Yoite deluded while revealing the note he wrote on a few minutes prior. It was a fake Principal's note of excuse. Miharu leaned over to see and wondered how the teacher wouldn't notice that is was counterfeit.

"You may sit down," directed the teacher, "What is your name, Little Miss?"

"Miharu Rokujou. I'm in this class. I'm sure I was picked on due to being new..." Miharu said as he made a frown.

"It's alright, Miss Rokujou. Now please, take a seat with Yoite. Oh, and grab a text on your way out."

"Yes Ma'am."

The boy and lady in disguise sat down next to one another. Shy smiles were exchanged before both of them set eyes on the lecturing teacher.

"How...did you get her to believe that note was real?" questioned Miharu a few minutes in.

"Well, I'm able to mimic handwriting if I see it often enough." Yoite declared with a straight face.

"Are you...?" Miharu halted his question. He couldn't ask Yoite if he was a ninja since most students here weren't. Even though...he did say he was one of the top fighters in the academy.

"Am I what?" asked Yoite, confused.

"Um, a troublemaker? Are you sent to the office often?"

"No. It's just that kids who have very good grades acquire hand-written letters of recommendation from the Principal to the universities which we're thinking about attending."

"Ah, I see. You do seem really smart," the younger boy admitted with his cute face.

"You are too for being in my Calculus class."

"Yeah. Somehow I managed to get into that difficult class...I think someone bribed the teacher."

"Maybe..." Yoite shrugged with a devious smile, looking down into his textbook,

The bell rang for the final class of the day, which made Yoite and Miharu sigh in relief. Right now, they want to just spend time together alone.

"Hey, Yoite. So, is this your girlfriend?" asked an anonymous student as everyone arose from their desks.

"Yes. She's all mine," Yoite declared.

"Oh, she's cute, but not cute enough for me. You can have her," said the boy before walking off with a 'talk to ya later'.

"How insulting, yet relieving because I know he won't bother me," said Miharu, stretching out his arms, "Is he your friend?"

"Sort of. Despite him saying often how he likes girls with long hair and big breasts, I certainly think he has a crush on me."

"O-Oh..." Miharu reacted in shock.

"Don't worry. He knows he'll never have me. He's happy just making conversation. Now, we better hope our last hour feels quick."

Miharu headed off to French Cooking while Yoite went to Chemistry. The hour went fast and Miharu tried his hardest to run out the entrance doors with his heeled boots. He got to the sidewalk, and the afternoon wind whistled through his hair.

"I can't remember if Yukimi said he'd be home by 3'oclock or not..." Miharu wondered to no one in particular.

'_Isn't it nice? You two finally met.'_

'Fairy?' Miharu was surprised. It had been a while since he heard from her, 'Why are you talking now? What are you saying?'

"Miharu!" The mentioned boy's head turned from the voice calling to him. Yoite came walking steadily to his side, and caught the hijutsu holder in an embrace. Miharu wrapped his arms around the other boy and tightly held the fabric of his jacket.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Yoite inquired with concern.

"I'm just happy you're here, Yoite. My Yoite," Miharu said, rubbing his forehead against Yoite's collarbone. He moved his head up and chastely kissed Yoite on the lips. Yoite returned it, of course. They got some stares from singles and couples walking past them, some girls commenting on how cute the scene was.

Their lips separated and their hands met once again.

"Miharu! Hey!" yelled a girl not too far from them.

"Hey...Aya," Miharu greeted to her whilst clearing his throat.

"Will you please go out on a date with me right now?"

"Miharu...?" questioned Yoite.

"Wait. Who is this?" Aya inquired to Miharu with a rude finger pointing at the upperclassman.

"This is...Yoite, who I've dated for a few weeks now. And...I feel closer to him than I ever had.

Please forgive me. I can't date you or anyone else at lunch."

"But..." she trailed off, disappointed.

"I'm grateful that you're attracted to me, but it was never my intention to obtain these phone numbers...Excuse me." And with a caress of her cheek, Miharu clasped his hand onto Yoite's and they walked off together.

"Does she know you're a guy?"

"Nope. They all want me," Miharu laughed off.

Yoite tightened the hold on his love's hand, "Well, I'd rather they not have you."

Suddenly, a car came pulling up. It was Yukimi.

"Hey, kid. Come on. Let's get going," the writer said with annoyance.

"Mr. Yukimi. This is Yoite. I wanted to go to his house..." Miharu stated with a bit of a pleading expression.

"Familiar name...and go ahead, but you're taking a bus home," he sighed, "Sorry for my attitude. Bad day."

"It's alright, and I don't mind taking a bus."

"Okay. Well, see ya later," Yukimi said with a wave and drove off.

"My apartment is small, but my brother is likely at baseball practice. Let's go," Yoite said while staring out to Yukimi's disappearing car.

"Is something interesting over there?" Miharu asked, pointing in the direction of his care-taker's vehicle.

"Nothing. Let's go."

The apartment was about a fifteen minute walk into the city. The two boys didn't speak, but their hands never separated. Sure, the apartment was small, but that's how most Japanese lived in the cities.

Yoite guided Miharu to the one bedroom to show him two folded up futons. Letting go of Miharu's hand, the older boy unfolded his and laid blankets down onto it. Miharu practically fell onto it, rocking his hips and blushing at Yoite who was kneeling.

"You know you want. Now get down here," Miharu practically demanded.

"J-just a minute," Yoite said, standing up and walking into the closet. He took a pair of pajamas out and then went over to a chair with another pair. He handed Miharu the ones from the closet and stepped out to the bathroom.

Miharu sat in disbelief. He thought they would undress together. Yoite's already seen his lower half, so how could it be too soon?

Yoite stood in the mirror after dressing himself. He wondered to himself about Miharu's randy behavior and his own urges a few hours ago. Conjointly touching Miharu, he tasted him; his most intimate area.

'Were those the actions you were holding in back then, Miharu? What would you do if you remembered me?'

Walking back to his bedroom, he spotted Miharu browsing through his schoolbag. Miharu sensed Yoite behind him and stood up to greet him. Yoite made his way to the futon and gave the brown-haired boy a hug.

"Can I ask...if you've ever been intimate with anyone before me?" asked Miharu.

"I haven't. Why?"

"You were just...really good with your mouth before," the younger male said, grinning.

"Yeah...Not sure where that came from, really," stated Yoite, giving himself a perplexed look.

Miharu lifted his head and gave Yoite a little cat lick on the chin and put a seductive face on, "Oh, well I'll be sure to search for the pornos." Miharu's face morphed into a cheery expression.

Yoite made a wry face but then chortled a little to the comment, "It's nice to see you happy," he remarked.

The younger one blinked whilst still gazing at his love, "You too...I really like your smile."

Yoite gave himself a mental slap for saying something so confusing. When would he tell Miharu? Could he wait and see for the boy to remember him? Clearing his mind, he tilted his head down and pressed his lips to Miharu's. Both boys closed their eyes and rocked back and forth. Miharu sucked on Yoite's bottom lip, loving the taste.

Somehow, they found themselves on the futon. Miharu was on top of his soulmate; shirtless. His body became hotter by the second.

It never felt too soon to get naked in front of this boy. He wondered if Yoite thought the same about his own body. Miharu suckled Yoite's neck and used his fingers to undo the buttons of the shirt. He got it open half way and caressed the hairless chest revealed underneath. Yoite jerked to the touch. He was enjoying it; Miharu's touch. He then felt Miharu grind his hard-on against his inner thigh. It made him aroused. Miharu felt a bump against his tummy. He knew what it was and lifted his body up to tuck his fingers into Yoite's pajama bottoms.

"W-wait, Miharu." Yoite said abruptly before Miharu's feisty hands could slide off the pants.

"Am I going too fast for you?" Miharu tilted his head with slightly parted lips.

"Uh, I'm...really embarrassed about my body," Yoite confirmed.

"You're kidding, right?" There was no way someone like Yoite could feel insecure about his body. He was certainly gorgeous.

Yoite wanted to shout. He wanted to demand from Miharu why he'd have the right. But, shouldn't he have the right? Yoite saw Miharu; it would only be fair.

'...Life isn't fair though. It's not fair. I don't and never will resemble Miharu, so there is no fairness.'

Yoite awoke from his thoughts to Miharu brushing his knee over the older one's still covered erection.

"Miharu, s-stop," he pleaded and then reluctantly mewled in pleasure. Miharu's hand slid down into the clothing item as he moved his knee, touching Yoite's member and absorbing the heat radiating from it. There was something about it that Miharu did not expect though. It was smaller than his, perhaps by a couple of inches even. Ignoring it, his digits traveled lower and came in contact with the roundness he expected, but on the tip of his fingers was a wetness. Removing his hand, Miharu noticed a clear glossiness on them.

Yoite grabbed the hand, wanting to beg Miharu to look away. However, Miharu's observant face was more curious rather than disgusted. Yoite slowly released the hand, and Miharu put it down and kissed lovingly over Yoite's face.

"Yoite, I-I love you. Don't be afraid," assured the forest-eyed boy as he pulled Yoite's pants down low enough to give him access to the area, or seemingly, areas.

Miharu planted kisses all the way down Yoite's torso, licking his stomach before focusing on the surprises further down.

Yoite was indeed smaller than him. Perhaps Yoite had something medically wrong with him. He wouldn't say what Yoite had was wrong, however. Miharu's face was now between Yoite's thighs. He saw two small yet full folds of skin with a dripping hole in between. The area was so wet...

Miharu gazed up at Yoite, "I do not know why this is Yoite, but he's perfectly fine to me. You are lovely."

Yoite blinked in confusion, staring at the ceiling, "You...say that I'm lovely? Even now?" What a silly inquiry. It finally hit him. He knew Miharu's sweet and empathetic nature; he couldn't believe he would deny Miharu's love.

"I apologize for doubting you..." he said, taking Miharu's hand. Miharu didn't verbally comment, only kissed Yoite's hot member before burying his face between bare thighs, licking at the moistness. Yoite arched and cried out as Miharu's tongue darted into the damp core, unintentionally brushing the older one's sensitive spot. It felt amazing; Miharu's tongue seemed to have grown in length.

The boy's left hand stroked Yoite's hardness, causing Yoite's breath to hitch further. Pulling out his tongue, Miharu swiftly removed his pants, exposing his throbbing erection. He crawled over atop Yoite, furrowing his brows and appearing serious about something.

"I want you inside me, Yoite."

#######################################

Cliffy-ish!

Hurrr...

Tell me what you think, please~!


	3. Author's Belated Note

_An important note dedicated to some concerns by reviewer Blake, and everyone else who reads my story should know this aswell:_

_I really appreciate and agree with your opinions on the characters, Blake. However, you should know that I am at fault for not going into detail about why this story is the way that it is. The first chapter was based off of a crack idea inspired by fellow author **secretpudding**, who canonically likes the idea of Miharu attending Alya with a "mysterious upperclassman" taking interest in him. Other fellow author, **Kalana Fox** offered a fic idea including a seducing Miharu. Yes, I did go into some depth with it as they question their behavior, but it's still based off stereotypical teen-aged hormones (there is a soulmate factor tho, obviously). The crack will probably continue to tone down more though due to the plot I've set up. Sorry this explanation is late, but thank you for still enjoying my story and I hope this helps you (and anyone that might be seeing pace issues) understand. :)_


	4. Stunning

Beta Read by Kalana Fox (if you haven't read her adorable one-shots for this pairing, do so...after you've read ma chapter XD).

* * *

Yoite blinked for a moment at Miharu's statement, and how openly blunt he was. He pulled the boy down into a hot kiss; Miharu cupped the older one's face, feeling accomplished. He wanted to experience that aggression, that fire that existed from earlier.

The two lovebird's lips distanced themselves, and Miharu brought Yoite's pants back up and maneuvered off of him. Sitting on his bottom, Miharu began unbuttoning his shirt, he lifted his head to look at the ceiling and then at Yoite.

"Close your eyes," he requested. Yoite did, even covering the closed lids with his hands. It was such an adorable scene.

Yoite could hear the sound of a clothing item ruffle. He wondered what Miharu had in mind.

"Okay, you can open them, Yoite." The taller male opened his eyes to witness his love, legs sprawled out, with the over-sized shirt unbuttoned, a bottle of body oil that God only knew where he found, and wearing his uniform skirt...his hard cock tenting it from underneath. The boy looked clearly enticing...

"Oh, Miharu...So, this is what you really want?"

"Well, isn't it what you want?" asked the horny little boy. "Why ask that question when you needed to taste me so badly after knowing me for such a short time?"

Miharu was right...and wrong. Yoite couldn't help himself. He _can't _help himself, yet he's still known Miharu longer than the boy could possibly know as of right now. Despite Miharu not remembering, he felt a bit of happiness grow inside him that the boy continued to feel such an intense attraction.

Miharu crawled back on the futon, sitting across from the open-shirted Yoite. He sat with his shoulders back so his hands could balance him, legs partially overlapping Yoite's.

"Hey, Yoite? Let's stay together forever," Miharu said sweetly, and then blinked. Yoite shut his eyes; he thought he could cry from hearing those words.

"I've said that before...I know I have, but to who?" Out of nowhere, the now silent Shinrabanshou's previous words rattled in the boy's head. The exciting mood that was present just moments ago was now completely gone.

_'The two of you finally met.' _It played like a CD on repeat; it was loud. Miharu couldn't hear Yoite, who was speaking right to him. The older one's hand now rested on the frightened Miharu's shoulder, giving him light shakes in an attempt to bring him back to the outside world.

Miharu's hands trembled and found their way to Yoite's chest, resting themselves against the warm skin. Yoite's hands lay atop Miharu's, and tears streamed down the younger one's face.

"M-Miharu. Do you remember...?"

Miharu's head fell limp, and he sobbed. His hands slid through Yoite's they rested on the older boy's lap. Miharu gazed up, puffy eyes and a tear stained face.

"I...I don't. I don't remember...you. I can't remember any moments we shared." At those words, Yoite turned his head to the left and looked down, not knowing whether to feel rejection or relief.

"B-but, I know that you are precious to me...and the one who I promised I would erase...which I could not keep. Just like I couldn't keep my mom's promise..." the sullen boy wiped his eyes and face, "Why...aren't you mad that I did not grant your wish?"

Yoite bent down, lowering his head to rest under Miharu's chin. He inhaled Miharu's sweet essence, and embraced the boy slowly.

"I had doubts, Miharu. You were so sad. I've never seen someone more upset and lonely as I." Miharu's arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around the speaking boy. "Both of us were actually smiling as I disappeared, but my spirit saw your broken soul. I understood there was nothing I could do at that point."

Miharu sniffled, "I'm sorry. I am unable to remember what I actually wished for. Maybe I did erase the regretful things you had done in the Nabari world."

"Well, your wish somehow got me into that cat form for certain," Yoite stated, lifting his head and looking at Miharu face to face.

"...You were the cat," Miharu slowly affirmed, "The cat Mr. Yukimi coincidentally named 'Yoite'...?"

"That's right, Miharu." Yoite smiled. Miharu smiled as well, and blushed, thinking of all the times he and cat Yoite cuddled together.

"Are you alright, Yoite? Is it okay that I don't recall our other life together?" Miharu asked with a glum face.

"My wish...was to be erased and forgotten. Our time together, Miharu, stood mostly unpleasant. You should realize this, being in the world of Nabari. And...I'm certainly against you reliving when I..." Yoite needn't say the word. He pulled Miharu close. "In the end, I also wanted you to smile; to be happy in the future. I've seen that smile of yours more often since."

"Mhmm..." Miharu commented as he caressed his face over the top of Yoite's chest. "I told myself that I wouldn't be able to live if the memories resurfaced..." he said guiltily, "Therefore, I am content, content and full of joy that I know who you are, despite all of the missing pieces. You're aware that I felt like I knew you from the moment I saw your curious eye peering in my direction."

"And you understand why I didn't just jump out and suspect openly that you'd remember me," said Yoite.

Miharu nodded. "Other than the fact that it was fun to _play_ with someone who didn't know you at all, yes, I understand," said the young ninja, trying to hold in a giggle. A blush streaked over Yoite's face. It really felt nice to be the victim of Miharu's devilish ways.

Miharu sighed in relaxation as his tears completely stopped falling. He lifted his head and licked the nape of his love's neck.

"My territory markings disappeared," Miharu said half displeased as he stroked Yoite's neck where he sucked on earlier.

"Th-they've just evaporated under my skin. I'm completely yours, Miharu," stated Yoite teasingly. Everything was at ease with them again, and he knew there still stood something Miharu wanted.

Needed?

"This is so intangible; more so now that I know you are the one I've wanted to see and have forever..." whispered Miharu into his soulmate's ear. Yoite melted from such beautiful words; he planted shy kisses all about the side of the younger boy's face.

"Someone's brother isn't home yet," the little devil pointed out with an inward grin.

"Mhm," acknowledged a smiling Yoite. He placed Miharu down on the soft futon, giving kisses to the boy's exposed chest and stomach. He undid the last few buttons of his own pajama shirt and shook the garment off. Miharu moaned as Yoite used his mouth's pink appendage to fondle his nipples. He began perspiring from the sensation.

Yoite proceeded to make slow and hard licks over the other boy's lower belly. Miharu was still so skinny; no amount of fat on him, it seemed.

Miharu shuffled his hips both in response to the licking and because he _needed_ Yoite's chin to feel his rebounded erection. Yoite made a pleased sigh in reaction to Miharu's...reaction. His face lowered and the skirt was lifted back. Miharu looked at himself and thought he grew much bigger than the last time. As the raven-haired boy's hand held the organ, assertive licks and kisses were given along the length whilst a thumb massaged the tip. Miharu wriggled his limbs and moaned while watching Yoite.

With a few more pleasuring exertions, Yoite lifted his body away from Miharu's aroused and sweaty form, which caused Miharu to let out a frustrated cry as if he was just about to have a bite of the most delectable dessert ever made, only to have it snatched away.

"You're too easily excited, you know?" observed a slightly tittering Yoite.

Miharu narrowed his eyes and put on a pouting face for his partner. "But Yoite does things to my poor young body. I have no defenses." Next, Miharu decided on taking his foot and massaging the older boy's stomach for awhile before focusing on pressing against his hardening crotch.

"Ooh..." Yoite moaned to the touch.

"Yoite likes it too, when things are done to him," affirmed Miharu as he stared at his foot that continued its ministrations over the now hot area. Thereafter, his toes curled underneath the pants, tugging at them. Yoite understood the signal and sat up more to slide the pants all the way off, feeling a bit strange as he willingly exposed his whole body.

Miharu let out a pleasured moan just from the sight of the naked Yoite above him. Their eyes met and hearts fluttered as each one's gaze was being pulled into the other.

Cheeks were hot pink and breaths were haggard. They couldn't return what was about to be offered to them, and that was okay.

Yoite reached out his hand and entwined his fingers with Miharu's, bringing the boy's hand to his mouth to kiss each slender digit. Green eyes closed and a pleased murmur left the soft lips below them.

With a lick to the back of the younger boy's hand, Yoite gently released the hand atop Miharu's upper thigh where he later settled on caressing the warm limb.

The older boy took his hand away and backed up to offer Miharu room to move. The brown-haired ninja sat up, turned over and stood on hands and knees. He rocked those hips for Yoite and purred. Yoite's eyes moved with Miharu's hips. He got on his knees promptly, lifted the skirt up and kissed Miharu's smooth butt. Rolling the skirt over more, he licked the boy's tail bone, eliciting a mewl from Miharu's lips and a quiver from his legs. How satisfied the older one was to be able to give Miharu such pleasure.

Placing the skirt back down, he took the oil from Miharu's side, liberally coating his fingers with the shiny and slippery liquid. Placing his hands in the center of Miharu's legs, he massaged his way over and around the boy's frail thighs and soft bottom. Miharu reacted by shaking and sliding his arms out in front of himself so they touched the wooden strips of the floor. This assisted him in arching his backside up more for his love to access easier.

'How does he have such skill? Could I maintain pleasing him just as well?' Miharu pondered with closed eyes and a sweaty brow.

His demon fire flickered again. The boy brought one hand back and coated his fingers with the oil from his thigh. Yoite stopped his actions and gave a puzzled expression. With his face directed at his partner, the younger boy promptly brought a finger to his tight entrance, slowly making the long digit disappear inside.

Yoite's mouth gaped in surprise. A pleased expression then painted his face at the sight of Miharu ravishing himself for his lover. The young, borderline glistening boy pleasingly whimpered at his own thrusts and contact with the sensitive spot within. Even with lubrication, he was tight, but it didn't stop him from inserting a second digit and bringing it in harmony with his other one. Whimpering became moaning as it only felt better with the extra finger. The boy almost lost his balance.

He panted Yoite's name with flushing cheeks. His thrusts sped up and then reluctantly slowed down so Yoite could have his turn. He tenderly stroked the back of his slick thigh after removing the fingers, probably not caring his skirt became stained with oil.

Yoite's body was turned on more than ever. Miharu doing such a seducing action...it was like another transformation.

In moments, Yoite grabbed the oil bottle again and poured the liquid on a few fingers. His hand reached down to rub it over his hot arousal, moaning from the touch.

He wiped his slippery fingers off with a tissue and moved closer to Miharu who stayed put in the more comfortable position he held earlier. He turned his head back to face the doorway for a moment to relax his neck but was soon gazing lovingly at the older boy again. The setting sun outside drew the light closer to the window; glowing against Miharu's face and making him appear more beautiful.

The young ninja's eyes looked as if they were repeating 'I love you' and 'Never leave again.' Yoite exhaled a fluttered breath and bent down to give love to Miharu's back. He rolled the shirt back and planted open kisses upon the smoothness.

"I love you. I love..." he proclaimed whilst his mouth was pressed against damp skin. Miharu lifted a hand and stroked the top of Yoite's head. The hand traveled to Yoite's hot cheek, then whisked away. The older boy elevated himself a little and slowly pushed himself inside Miharu's warmth, hearing a mewl escape the boy below him as his own mouth parted in surprise to how good it felt to be one with this boy; his soulmate.

His thrusts stayed steady along with his pleased moans. Miharu whimpered and panted as Yoite was big enough to hit that wonderful spot inside him over and over again.

"M-Miharu."

Yoite couldn't help but force himself in and out of Miharu, knowing that the younger one would thrill over the speed in combination with the tight grip Yoite's hands kept on his oily thighs.

"Yoite. Yoite," the arched boy let out in pants. Sweat trailed and dripped down both of their bodies. Miharu's eyes closed tight once in awhile as his head rested slightly rotated at his love, and Yoite held his eyes half open, simply struck by the lovely figure underneath him. The azure-eyed boy's hand sneaked past Miharu's thigh and under the skirt to grasp that ever heady organ. He rubbed Miharu at a medium pace whilst maintaining his passionate thrusts. Miharu cried his name as so many sensations were taking over him. He felt the tightness in his groin, tighter than he remembered...

"Miharu..." Yoite knew he was approaching something amazing in turn. Breathing hitched, and his Miharu cried blissfully in a powerful climax. Yoite's waiting hand luckily caught his hot stickiness before it could be left obvious upon the bed. Jerking his hips, Yoite elicited uneven groans of mirth as his orgasm streamed out of his body for the very first time, leaving itself marked inside of Miharu.

Yoite's legs felt uneasy; he toppled over the flushed Miharu. They both landed straight, their hearts beat together, and the younger boy's hand quickly clasped onto Yoite's as his small body caught its breath.

The older boy at least moved half way off of Miharu in order to help him breathe better. Miharu brought Yoite's hand to his mouth and simply pressed his heated lips to the knuckles. Yoite's long eye lashes brushed Miharu's neck, making the ninja giggle. The raven-haired beauty was exhausted; they were both exhausted. What they shared was amazing; more stunning than anything else they had experienced together.

Yoite's eyes burst open and his ears flickered to footsteps in the halls. He may not have been a ninja at this point, but he still retained some skills. Miharu's eyes stayed closed, as if he had gone deaf to the world around him.

"Miharu. Get up. Get dressed. Hide," he whispered in a flash. He gathered on sweat pants and a T-shirt, then walked out of the room to wash himself off before the door to the apartment opened.

Miharu sat up. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. Sighing in disappointment, he put on the rest of his clothes. His cheeks brightened to the damp shirt and greasy stain on his skirt.

A door opened and closed with a familiar voice echoing throughout the room. Miharu couldn't stay here. Not now. His eyes averted to the window and he got his feet.

"How was your day, Yoite? Did you finish any homework yet because I need some help with mine..." bashfully stated the boy in the baseball uniform.

"I just got here a few minutes ago, Tsukasa, I was helping someone with a project," lied the older Yoite.

"Ah. Well, then I won't bother you to assist me with my stuff." Tsukasa placed a hand on Yoite's shoulder.

"No, it's fine. I'll help with what I can."

"You're really so kind, Yoite," said the young athlete with a smile, "Every day since those few weeks ago, I've been thankful that you are alive and with me." Yoite embraced him shyly with a 'me too' before going to the refrigerator to get both of them a snack.

"I'm sorry that I continue to say your name so often. Perhaps I should start calling you 'brother'?"

"It's fine. 'Yoite' is rather new to you, after all." assured Yoite with a half-smile as he handed Tsukasa some _daifuku_.

"Yeah. I'm going to change now." Yoite darted past the younger male and opened their bedroom door to find no one in sight. Soon noticing the bottle of oil and disheveled pajamas, he shoved them underneath his futon before nonchalantly removing schoolbooks from his briefcase.

"Hey, Yoite. What is the rush?" inquired Tsukasa.

"I was just playing a game. I win. I beat you to the room," Yoite confirmed with a fake smile. Though deep inside grew a fondness towards actually humoring himself with the first person to ever acknowledge he existed.

"O-Oh..." commented Tsukasa, feeling his brother was more perky than usual. Yoite was often down in the dumps sometimes due to the guilt he felt for not realizing the boy's kindness all those years ago. Tsukasa understood why he didn't, nonetheless.

"I'm going for walk. I'll be back real soon," said Yoite with a wave and walked out of the apartment.

Miharu sat on the dirty sidewalk to where he transported himself. He clicked the heels of his boots together, waiting for _him_.

Feet halted beside him, and the boy raised his head to find Yoite's smiling face. He sat down next to Miharu, resting his head in the crook of the boy's shoulder and taking his hand.

"I'm sorry that had to happen. I'll walk with you to the bus stop."

"I assumed you were going to," proudly stated the little devil.

Again, their hands were glued to each other as they walked the few blocks to the bus stop. It was almost half past six now. Miharu would not have been safe walking alone in the dark.

"Ever since I began holding your hand, it felt all too familiar. I'm not sure whether it is because we held hands back then, or the connection I just feel towards you," the young hijutsu holder mentioned.

"I suppose both go hand in hand," said Yoite, not intending to make a pun. The two lovebirds sat on the bench, a middle-aged woman next to them. Once in a while she stared down at Miharu's appearance of dirty clothes and promiscuous looking footwear. Miharu could sense it, but paid no mind. He was not one for fighting, especially not with someone his senior.

The bus pulled up and opened its doors. Miharu brushed his lips over Yoite's.

"I guess I'll see you later," the young boy said with a hint of sadness.

"I really wish you could stay, and I want to see Yukimi again...I just don't know when the time will be right. Maybe I'll never become familiar to him..." Yoite was even more sullen than his companion.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll try to explain things to him," Miharu assured.

"Miharu?"

"Hm?"

"You still think of me as a guy, right? Even though I'm not really one," asked the boy with a flushed face, partly unsure of why he wondered that.

"Of course you're a boy, Yoite. You have a penis," Miharu said confidently before the bus doors closed in front of him.

Yoite was still on the curb after the vehicle drove off, not knowing how to react to that statement. Eventually, a smile printed itself on his face.

###################################

Uuuuuu reached three chapters and it's not over. I could of ended it here...but I have a few more ideas. One more chapter me thinks; maybe two. We'll see~.

Let me know how it was if you can. Even if it's not up to par, I'm sure I'll be continuing, teehehe. *tomato'd*


	5. Perfect

Okay. Here it is. The final chapter. I was gonna split it in half, but at one lopsided point ideas just starting throwing themselves at me at once, so.

Beta Read by Kalana Fox

* * *

Nearly two hours had passed since Miharu boarded the bus back to Yukimi's new yet still quite far apartment. The sluggish traffic didn't help the ride home either. The little ninja was able to complete some homework though.

"There you are. Hell, I expected you back an hour ago at the most," Yukimi reacted in a half apathetic, half complaining manner as the forest-eyed boy opened the door.

"Sorry. He was helping me with some of my truckload of homework..." Miharu lied, walking past the blonde ninja.

"He a ninja, you think?" the man asked out of the blue.

Miharu paused his steps. "He's one of the top taijutsu users at school, but I don't think he's an actual ninja..." he replied honestly.

"Ah. Well, I hope not. Anyone could still be around to try and capture ya." Yukimi stretched his arm back in his desk chair.

"Yeah. Sure. I've got homework to complete now." Miharu confirmed as he walked towards Yukimi's room where he was allowed to work. The kid was stuck on the couch to sleep as his stay was temporary, so Yukimi wasn't in a hurry to rent a bigger place.

"Hm. Um...are you gonna dress like that tomorrow?" asked the older male with a raised brow.

"Maybe...I think I like how I can be someone else at school," Miharu stated with a goofy smile.

"Ehh. Well, it's filthy...and sorry, but you smell weird too." Miharu turned his head away, successfully holding back the need for his eyes to pop out of his head.

The tired boy washed off and now wore his pajamas. He plopped his bag as well as himself on Yukimi's bed. He blushed, thinking of how much tension he and his soul mate released from their young hearts in this one day. Miharu chortled quietly into the soft spread as he knew how he would have wanted everything from Yoite, even if he never remembered a single thing about him.

Pulling out some loose threads on the bed quilt, he wondered when and how he would explain to his guardian how he found "that person." He turned the busy hand over and gazed at it. It was _that _hand. The boy sighed.

"Hnnn...I don't want to do this work," Miharu whined softly whilst pushing the schoolbag off of the bed and turning his head the other direction.

'Can I just...dream for awhile?' The cute boy's tired eyes and head soon drifted into a light sleep.

_'Don't you want to remember him?'_

'Fairy? What do you want?'

_'I'm here. Use me. I can help you recall the exact way in which your emotions stirred for that boy; help you remember how you changed him...'_

'I...changed him?'

_'That's right, Miharu. He was a bad person; a murderer. He-'_

'Huh! No! I won't believe that! How could you possibly think I would believe that?' Miharu was unconsciously grabbing his head with his hands and squirming on the bed.

_'It's true. Let me show you the first time you met. 'You've seen so many things in the world of Nabari. This won't bother you at all...' _Miharu was now inside the hijutsu, on his knees, and Shinra was offering her hand to him.

"_You want to know your first real meeting, don't you? No matter the circumstances?" _asked the woman in white, that evil smile still ever present on her face.

"I-I do. I want to know...but, Yoite doesn't want me to know. He says I'd be unhappy."

"_How does he know your current knowledge would keep you happy? Satisfied? He is selfish. It's all about what he wants."_

"No, you're a liar. He's good. Yoite is kind and caring; he knows what he wants for me is best," Miharu declined, lifting his head more to look Shinra in the eyes.

"_Stubborn boy! You know you desire it. Cease denying your desires." _The Shinrabanshou was nearly growling, her hand becoming a fist.

"Shut up! Quiet! I will never use you again! I've only received pain from _you_...Don't speak to me anymore. Good-bye, Miss. Fairy." Miharu was stern in his response. Shinrabanshou faded against her will. The bright domain of the hijutsu turned black, and Miharu woke. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

He heard the sound of his tummy growling, and the snoring of the gun-wielding ninja. He was still in his chair, and Miharu was still on the bed. The clock read a quarter past 10pm.

The young boy rose and headed to Yukimi's small kitchen. He discovered leftover pancakes he'd cooked for him and Yukimi this morning in the refrigerator. He heated them in the microwave and then sat on the floor against the cabinet.

Taking small bites of the sweet, fluffy breakfast food, he quickly compared them to the messy yet flavorful food he and his grandma cooked for many.

"I wonder if Yoite likes okonomiyaki..."

####

Ocean orbs glanced at the chipped ceiling of the apartment bedroom. The raven-haired boy wanted to sleep but was unsure he'd dream about _him_, so he forced himself awake as long as he could to think about him.

Miharu...he was so different yet so much the same; wild, but still precious and clean. The young Shinrabanshou holder made the older boy feel the most loved and most wanted. Yoite's cheeks flushed and his heart danced. He played and replayed Miharu's voice sweetly speaking his name. Finally, his eyelids flickered closed with a smile printed on his lips.

####

A couple days had passed since the two boy's encounter. Having a few classes together was a wonderful aspect, so they never felt deprived during the day. Miharu made his effort in one instance to dismiss a lunch hour with Gau to sit outside, and lay with Yoite in the green grass as well as eat together.

The next day would be Sunday; no school. Miharu was especially elated to spend alone time with Yoite. He hadn't been at his place since that one night because Tsukasa had no after school plans, and Yoite was not ready to muster up a reason for a "girl" coming home with him.

Taijutsu class was over again and Miharu made his way to the showers. Once again, Yoite did not attend with the other boys; Miharu now knew why.

Miharu exited the shower stall; no one was left in the room, it seemed, until a he was suddenly pinned to a wall by a boy his age. They were facing eachother. The stranger's face was uncomfortably close to his own, and his hand slipped up the towel, rubbing Miharu's outer thigh.

"You're very cute you know...I can tell by the way you move that you know the secret of this school. There aren't many girly looking boys who come here and train to become ninja."

"I am already a ninja," Miharu declared nonchalantly, ignoring the way this guy was touching him.

"Oh? That's even more interesting. As am I," uttered the boy as his face moved in closer, "I think you and I should get together sometime," he whispered near shy lips. Miharu turned his face to the side. The young man licked up Miharu's reddened cheek and released the boy from his grasp. He ruffled Miharu's hair. "I'd show you some fun now, but I'm never late for class," he said, and left with a wink.

Miharu stood where he was and wiped his cheek with his hand, sighing in relief. He was too good at getting boys' attention whether he was playing a girl or not. He enjoyed it though, as long as he could escape a situation that really bothered him.

He wondered what Yoite would do if he actually witnessed Miharu being harassed like that. Somehow, he thought he certainly shouldn't ask the boy.

School was over now as Saturday was a half day. Miharu made a quick chat with Subaru and Gau, discovering some exciting information from the curly haired boy before going out to sit on the ledge of the school entrance and wait for his special someone.

Suddenly, a large tan hat was placed on the young boy's head. Miharu lifted his hands to touch the hat, but they landed on soft skin; another person's hands.

"Good afternoon, Miharu," said that familiar voice.

"Hi, Yoite...Where did you get this hat?" Miharu asked with his hands still placed upon the other male's hands.

"I bought it yesterday...I used to have one just like it." Yoite placed the hat atop his own head. Miharu turned around to notice his sweetheart's new look. Miharu thought the hat made him appear more mysterious than the first time he noticed him. He liked it.

####

"Do you have a boy's uniform?" asked the taller male as he and Miharu walked along the sidewalks of the city on a Sunday's noon.

"I do, but I've decided to just wear this," replied the boy, gently tugging at his skirt, "I don't know how long I'll go for with my fake name in Taijutsu, but I'm known as a girl by most there, so."

"I understand. I was just wondering if it was your original plan to be disguised as a girl."

"No, actually. It came about the day before I was attending," Miharu said with a demon smile.

"Have you talked to Gau?"

"Yeah...He's his usual anxious and happy self, even more happy now that Raikou proposed to him."

"Hah," Yoite reacted in no surprised.

"They're going to Europe for the ceremony. Maybe one day, two guys and two girls will have the opportunity to get married here..."

Yoite nodded. Every place needed to begin accepting such love. It was difficult to say as of yet if he and Miharu would need to make official vows to prove their bond, despite that it was so important, so precious. He would never give it up for anything.

"I'm sure Raimei is just as overjoyed, if not more than, Gau is about it," remarked Miharu, glancing up at a familiar building.

Yoite and Miharu entered the apartment. It was still kept clean and smelled nice, considering two boys lived there. It pleased Miharu. Yukimi proceeded to be a nightmare to live with in terms of organization and cleanliness.

Miharu sat down by the table as Yoite prepared _dorayaki_ and hot lemonade.

"I like this. The lemonade you made," remarked the younger male.

"Thank you. My brother Tsukasa and I prefer it to green tea."

"Tsukasa...? I've met someone with that name before. He liked baseball...just like your brother..." Miharu said with a hand to his cheek.

"R-really? How did you meet my brother?" Yoite asked in shock.

"Yukimi and I went to this place a few months ago...Kotodama I think it was. It was for one of his assignments."

"Wow. Strange...What do you think of him?"

"He's like you, Yoite. He was really nice." Miharu replied with a hand on Yoite's.

"Thanks. He's certainly not as weird as me though."

"You're not weird. I'm the one who's weird." Miharu slapped Yoite's hand gently.

"How about...we're both weird," said Yoite, staring into his mug.

"Well, okay. All the more we have in common," Miharu commented with a smile, feeling the wind blow through the open window. "It's still pretty cold out. When it's cold, my heart goes 'Nya'." Miharu put his hand to his chest.

"My heart goes 'Nya' too." Miharu tilted his head whilst glaring at the wall. The conversation felt so deja-vu. He just decided to shake it off.

"We've said that to each other before."

Miharu blinked and let out a small chortle, "I just had a thought that maybe we did..."

Yoite moved in and kissed Miharu on the lips, tasting the sweet lemony flavor. With a lick, he separated their lips and kissed Miharu's forehead, then placed his hands on his shoulders. He held a straight face.

"I told you we were both weird."

Their eyes were lost in love and lust once again. It wasn't long before another kiss became caressing. Caressing that belonged in another setting.

####

Panting, moaning, and clawing at bed sheets and damp skin, they wrestled each other in the midst of the small apartment. The young ninja kissed the blue-eyed boy below him every so often with his arm braced under a shoulder, and he began pushing himself briskly in and out of the taller male's body.

Yoite's left hand stroked himself while the right blindly moved along Miharu's sleek back; his set of fingers would cuff the white sheet and a quivered moan would leave his parted mouth when that special spot inside him was touched.

Licking sweat from the older boy's neck, Miharu whispered Yoite's name hoarsely as his peak was coming in full. He breathed out that beautiful name in ecstasy as he plummeted fully into his love and finally reached his pleasurable bliss. Yoite's hands clawed into Miharu's back and he finally cried in his own rush of pleasure. The flames setting off inside him were more intense than the last time he and Miharu joined bodies. He was melting; it was the greatest feeling he had ever felt besides the sensation of Miharu's very presence.

He and Miharu, they were perfect for each other. Yoite took a whiff of the incense sticks he lit earlier whilst absorbing the sound of Miharu catching his breath. His loosened arms wrapped around the boy firmly. Miharu searched for Yoite's cheek and laid a hand to its warmth.

The younger teen's face turned troubled as he began thinking. The Shinrabanshou...she would certainly keep interfering, whether or not it be for forcing unwanted memories upon him. Nonetheless, all that he knew about Yoite now was just fine. Yoite was Yoite, and Yoite was perfect. Miharu knew he wasn't wrong about that.

A slumber was cast upon their young bodies. Yoite's breath bounced the brown tresses below him, and Miharu's ear rested to the beat of the other boy's heart.

Pale lids flicked open with long lashes fluttering in the dimming room. Yoite was alone but could smell something from the kitchen. It smelled so familiar. It was...

'Okonomiyaki? Is Miharu making okonomiyaki?' Yoite leaned his head to side with a content look on his face. He used his arms to lift himself from the surface of the futon. He felt a bit sore below the waist_, _but he managed to get up and put on pajamas before walking out to the kitchen nearby.

It was there that Miharu stood in a blue apron; the only other clothing item he wore being oversized pajama bottoms that were rolled up. His hair looked damp; he must have just finished bathing.

Yoite had never tasted okonomiyaki before. His taste was long gone by the time he was able to put it in his mouth. A number of times he could have stopped at a restaurant to really try some, but he wanted Miharu's. Miharu's was the best.

The skilled boy tossed around the many ingredients over the frying pancake. He acted like he hadn't realized Yoite had entered the room yet, but of course, he did realize.

Turning himself around, the little ninja held two plates. His eyes sparkled to the sight of Yoite, and the smile that was already present on his face grew in size.

"My grandma and I have a shop in Banten where we make this food specifically. Have you ever had it?" asked the cook.

The taller male wondered if he should tell Miharu that he did cook it for him before...but that his taste buds were gone. He decided on not doing so because it would surely deplete the peaceful mood.

"No, if it doesn't surprise you. I haven't." Miharu nodded with a hint of red on his face. Obviously, he was happy that Yoite's first taste of okonomiyaki would be his own.

"It's called okonomiyaki. I hope it's good because not all the ingredients were available." Yoite shook his head in understanding and took a big piece of the savory food into his mouth with his chopsticks. A big smile crept onto his face. It was warm, crisp, and moist. He had to admit to himself that it was better than anything homemade Yukimi had ever made for him.

Miharu ate smaller bites off of his own plate of course but couldn't seem to stop watching his boyfriend eat. It wasn't the first time he saw Yoite barely chew his food, but this was something he made for him, so he felt love and satisfaction radiating off of the other boy.

Yoite finished but still felt hungry. He looked up at Miharu, the most adorable expression was on his face.

"Can I have more, Miharu?" Miharu dropped his chopsticks from the pleading look he received from Yoite. The teen gave a 'Yeah' to his companion and went back over to the grill.

Yoite decided to stand up and watch the boy cook. He couldn't remember how Miharu prepared it, so he thought to take a chance in learning how to actually make it.

"This time, you can pick your toppings, Yoite," Miharu pointed out, turning the pancake over.

"I'll have it the way you made it before. It was so good." Yoite flicked his fingers through Miharu's hair.

"It made you smile. I saw how happy you were," Miharu said, blushing again.

"Yeah...I'm happy."

Miharu sat by Yoite's side as he ate. The younger teen sipped on more hot lemonade. As Yoite took his last bite of food, Miharu leaned against the boy's shoulder, holding his arm with his slender fingers.

"Miharu?"

"Yeah, Yoite?"

"I want to see him...Yukimi. I want to see him," said the older male, resting his cheek atop Miharu's soft hair.

"Then come over to his house with me," Miharu offered, massaging Yoite's arm.

"Yeah, I will. I hope we can bond again. Believe it or not I was a little nervous at Alya when you finally arrived there. And this...it frightens me really. I wonder if he'll feel a bond in my presence...He didn't say anything a few days ago..." The thoughts of wanting to be forgotten and shoved into oblivion entered the male's mind. He knew that wasn't how he felt anymore since he wanted to be with Miharu and everyone as much as possible now...but he still couldn't fathom all the nervousness and sullen feeling that developed at the thought of being face to face with the man.

"He hasn't said a word to me, but I'm sure he felt something. He just may not be one to tell someone he thinks he just met that he senses familiarity with them."

"Hm. Yeah, that sounds like Yukimi." Miharu smiled with a small giggle. Miharu now faced Yoite. Their lips caressed each others with mewls escaping them.

Miharu separated their kiss, lightly caressing Yoite's cheek.

"I wanna go at it again. This time, you're dominating...but I just bathed..." Miharu pointed out with disappointment.

"Hey, we can always bathe together when we're done," stated a smiling Yoite.

"Mm. We can...do it in the shower even..." Yoite nodded slowly to the statement from the other boy. He lifted Miharu up into his arms in a manner so Miharu's legs wrapped around his skinny frame.

"Do I ask too much from you?" inquired Miharu with a wicked smile.

Yoite shook his head 'no'. "I love what we have right now; I love who you are, Miharu." And soft, eager lips met once again.

Miharu had fallen asleep once he and Yoite entered the soaking tub after the experience in the shower. He had to dry the boy off and carry him back to the bedroom but didn't mind at all.

Miharu was especially adorable when he slept.

He stirred awake within an hour, opening his big eyes to a dim lit room.

"Y-Yoite...How long did I sleep?" the drowsy boy inquired. He saw he was back in the shirt and pants he had come to Yoite's place in.

Miharu took notice of a black cat on the desk. Was that Yoite? If Miharu could remember correctly...if one learned the Tempenka, they couldn't stay in the human form for too long otherwise their molecules would become distorted.

'It's almost six...Ah, Yoite said Tsukasa would be home around this time. I'll have to meet him another time. Yukimi is actually expecting me home soon.' Miharu stepped over to his now compact friend.

"Yoite? I have to leave now...Would it trouble you to change back so you can go with me?" The cat looked like it nodded in disagreement before jumping off the desk and out to the bathroom. Yoite probably needed some presentable clothes, so Miharu snatched some and rested them on the table near the bathroom sink and patted Yoite's little feline head before leaving the area for Yoite to transform.

The two made their way onto the evening bus. The ride to Yukimi's only took thirty minutes since the traffic was mellow on Sundays.

"Will Tsukasa worry that you're not at home?"

"I've never left the house before except to buy food or go to school, but I have a cell phone. It'll be fine."

They both stood by Yukimi's door now. Miharu opened it to find Yukimi just staring at a document on his computer.

"Welcome back, kid."

"Um...Mr. Yukimi. There's someone here you should see," Miharu claimed, opening the door completely.

Yoite faced the floor, his big hat shielded his head. He slowly lifted his head to meet his eyes with a puzzled Yukimi.

"Yeah...I've met him. Kinda." The one-armed ninja swallowed a lump in his throat and looked to the floor as thoughts from a few days ago gathered into his head. That blue gaze. That presence. He was unsure of this sensation.

"Do you feel it, Mr. Yukimi? Does he seem familiar to you?" Yoite stepped into the apartment. He then walked towards a now standing Yukimi.

"I don't know what it is...You, you have a cat's name for one thing; the name I've given two of my cats, and...I feel like I know you." Yukimi scratched his head, "God dammit! What sense does that make?"

"It's me...Yukimi, the person that everyone forgot...The black cat. My soul transferred into that cat from Miharu's mixed wish." Yoite admitted whilst gripping his arm in anxiety.

"W-what?"

"I take the shape of a human now because I learned Tempenka...If it's too weird to acknowledge any of that, I'll understand." Tears threatened to accumulate in the male's burning eyes.

Yukimi reached up and rested his hand atop the younger male's head, slowly stroking through the strands of black hair.

"I'm sorry that I don't actually remember anything we've been through...but, I believe my feelings and what you said, Yoite. My heart feels lighter now." The blonde ninja gave Yoite a firm hug with his one arm and welcomed him to sit down.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know about me...when Miharu isn't present," said the azure-eyed boy into Yukimi's ear. The man nodded, figuring it would be things the little guy wouldn't handle very well.

"Hnn, guess we should get Raikou and Gau on over here," Yukimi announced, opening up his flip phone.

Miharu finally moved from where he stood by the entrance. He appeared peaceful as he sat down next to Yoite where Yukimi would bring out the dining table.

Their hands met beside each other. Miharu's lay on top of Yoite's. Things felt good now. He would just stick to living in the moment as Yoite seemed to.

Yukimi handed each boy a hot cup, "It's hot lemonade. Give it a try, man."

"You...would make this for me all the time," said Yoite as he smiled at the man.

"Yeah? Well, then I know you must like it."

"Mmhm." Yoite took a big sip.

"Hey, Yoite?" The blonde inquired.

"Huh?"

"Welcome back."

~Fin~

#########################

I hope it was good. Review please! Them messages are wub.

~KittKat


End file.
